


无脚鸟

by ls_ltk



Series: 朱白/宇龙的短篇合集 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 你是我路上最后一个过客，最后一个春天，最后一场雪，最后的一次求生的战争。
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Series: 朱白/宇龙的短篇合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649263
Kudos: 3





	无脚鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：抑郁症梗、部分意识流、开放式结局

你是我路上最后一个过客  
最后一个春天  
最后一场雪  
最后的一次求生的战争

一

我猜，没有一部电影会像我们这样，开头便是一段激烈的床戏。  
我很讨厌拍床戏。一层又一层的工作人员把我和白宇围在床中央，扛摄像机的打光的补妆的，还有一个随时为我们指导动作的——我们的导演，一个大脑构造明显异于常人的疯子。我承认，有时候疯子和天才确实只有一线之隔，但单从这个电影开头来看，他是个彻头彻尾的疯子。  
我躁动不安地搓着手指，很想啃指甲，但我忍住了。我为什么还在听这个疯子讲戏呢，他又没有在我家装监控，他当然不知道我和白宇做爱时都拗过什么姿势，他设想中激情四射又剑拔弩张的效果，和现实完全相反。白宇在这方面一向很温柔，我们会先滑进浴缸，在热腾腾的水中享受一会儿两人时光，然后再开始干别的。

我闻到了烟味。白宇趁我补妆的空当溜到一旁，我轻轻推开助理，走过去掐灭了他的烟。  
好好拍戏。白宇不置可否地耸耸肩，像极了电影中的那个角色。导演也不知道去哪里乘凉了。片场是搭的内景，一堆人挤在里面像下饺子一样，又闷又热。你听他胡说。白宇哂笑，夺过我手里的烟扔到垃圾桶里。  
我能怎样？一切都是我自作自受，大老远跑来毛推自荐，非要接这个戏。我能罢演吗？

当然不可以。

二

导演说，你应该去一趟医院。  
我手里拿着剧本，正在给台词做标记。他说的是对的，作为一个敬业的演员，我必须这么做。但心里还是有点打怵。我没病，我不想去医院。哪怕是为了演戏。  
托朋友的关系，我跑去当地比较有名的医院实地考察。白宇本来说要陪我一起，后来公司那边临时有个宣传，我只好一个人来。  
朋友负责开放式病房，从十几岁的少年少女到七八十岁的大妈大爷，什么年龄的人都有。白天在病区里可以随意走动，但大多数人都选择缩在自己的床上，彼此之间很少交流。所有人都穿着一套蓝白条纹的睡衣，宽松的剪裁让我想起中学时候的校服。在中学，学生们忙着和高考较劲；在医院，病人们忙着和情绪较劲。说到底，这里和学校都是一样的。  
朋友指了指隔壁。那边是重度抑郁，全封闭，要去看吗。  
我鬼使神差地点了点头。

封闭区大都是高级病房。我被带进其中一间，房间很暗，朋友走过去拉开窗帘，我终于看清了床上的病人。  
那是个女孩，衣衫不整，脸朝下直挺挺地趴在床上，像一具失去意识的浮尸。窗帘被拉开的一刹那，她猛地抬起头，发出一声尖叫：把它拉上！顺手拉过被子把自己蒙在里面。  
房间再一次被黑暗充斥。我讨厌这种环境，我晚上睡觉必须开着台灯，不然睡不安稳。我记得小时候我明明不怕黑。白宇不喜欢开灯睡，但他还是迁就了我。他总是迁就我。

女孩说话的声音很虚弱。她问我是谁，好像有点眼熟，但她想不起来了。一片漆黑里，其他感官仿佛变得更加敏感，眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，我依稀看到女孩换了个姿势，之前蒙在头上的被子也拿掉了。  
我说我轻度抑郁，想住院治疗，所以提前参观一下病房。  
那很好。女孩说。早治比晚治好，到我这种程度进来，基本没有治愈的可能了。  
她的语气忽然变得友好起来，又对我说了一些其他的事，有关于医院生活的，也有关于她自己的。她说她每天活得像行尸走肉，求生不得求死不能。她拉过我的手，让我摸她腕上层层叠叠的伤疤。  
每次割完就想到家人失望的眼神。她自嘲地笑笑。然后就打电话求救。过了不久又想死，再割，再求救。  
我摸着那些凸起的疤痕，想象着皮粉色的蚯蚓蜿蜒在光洁皮肤上的样子，内心无比愧疚。我骗了她，我根本不是她的同类。我只是个陌生人，我不属于这个世界。而她却给陌生人展示了她最脆弱的一面。只因为我说我也有抑郁症。  
我像是在海底，又像是在地心最深处。没有光，什么都没有。我大声呼救，但没有人能听到，没有人来救我。我被世界抛弃在它的阴暗里，再也找不到太阳。我闭上眼，女孩的轮廓也逐渐变得模糊。最可怕的是，后来我连找它的欲望都消失了。难道活着就是为了在黑暗里啜泣吗。我既然做不到堂堂正正地活着，至少我可以干脆利落地死。  
女孩断断续续地哭了一会儿，像是累了，不再对我诉说。我被这无穷尽的黑暗弄得心烦意乱，失去了判断时间的能力。我说我该走了。  
你住进来后可以来找我。女孩说。  
我含糊地回答道，再说吧，家人不一定同意。  
你迟早会来的。女孩的声音缓慢而坚定，像一记重音狠狠地敲在鼓面上，震得我耳膜发麻。我知道我们是一种人，我感觉得到。

再见。

三

我盯着手中的氟西汀陷入沉思。很小的白色药片，含在嘴里有点像甜薄荷糖。  
停药有段时间了，而我曾发誓不会再吃它。我闭着眼躺在沙发上，耐心地等待药效挥发。  
有人在敲门。我记得白宇今天很晚才会回来，他白天说过的。  
一定是幻觉。我安慰自己，忍过去就好了。像之前那样，忍一忍就好了。  
咚、咚、咚。  
天旋地转。也许是很久不吃的原因，这一次的反应比较大。我又困又晕，整个人像是被塞在不透风的车厢里晃来晃去，真皮座椅散发出的味道让我觉得很恶心。我捂住嘴，生怕自己吐出来。  
一只手捋着我的后背，我转过头，看到白宇担心的眼神。原来我闻到的是他皮夹克上的味道。  
我张口就吐。白宇把茶几旁的垃圾桶拿了过来。秽物散发的酸臭味在客厅里逐渐弥漫，他皱了一下眉，并没有说什么，站起来去厨房烧水。在咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡声中，我悄悄地把药盒藏到了口袋里。

你又开始吃药了。白宇说。用的是肯定句。  
我不想吃的。我在心里说。可是我需要它们。我要演戏。我还可以演。还没到正式告别的那一天。  
白宇把头埋在我的肩上，很久，他说：别演了，回家吧。我陪着你。  
身体像被一盆冷水浇了个透，我甚至觉察不到我自己在颤抖，但声音出卖了我。  
我为什么不能演？我只是得了个小病，就像，就像感冒发烧一样。我语无伦次地说。你当初不也是顶着四十度的高烧去拍戏吗。  
那不一样。白宇耐心地劝我。你现在的状态不适合沉浸在角色里。  
我急得几乎要哭出来。该怎么向他说明我可以做到？试戏那天导演说什么来着。  
现在回想起来，脑中居然一片混沌。我忘记了我抽到了哪个片段，也忘记了我究竟说过哪些台词，只是依稀记得看我演完后导演的那个眼神。意味深长的，充满同情的。他递给我一包纸巾，说：回去等我消息吧，不会很久的。

那之后，我如愿以偿地得到了角色。

四

痛。很痛。  
鲜红的血顺着纯白的浴缸边流下，一只苍白的手缓缓垂落在水中。经典的割腕场面。  
手腕上的伤口是化妆师精心设计的，乍一看血肉外翻，很是可怖，其实只是揉成条的棉絮，浸上深红色的颜料，再用胶水固定好。  
我忽然想起医院里的那个女孩。那些凸起的斑驳伤痕，在愈合之前也是这般血腥吗。  
手腕无由地抽痛，我抖得几乎握不住手中的刀片。  
割下去吧。割下去吧。  
我忍受不了这种不疾不徐的痛，要么不痛，要么就干脆痛到麻木。我深吸一口气，再次握紧手中的刀片——  
啪地一声，我脸上被人扇了一巴掌，力气大得把我整个都掀翻在浴缸里。我呛了几口水，眼泪止不住地往外冒。  
你疯了吗。白宇不可置信地瞪着我。你刚才想干什么？  
我直直地盯着对面的墙壁。洁白的瓷砖上有一个黑点，一只被拍死的蚊子。  
白宇紧紧地抱着我，仿佛要把我整个地揉进他怀里。我差点喘不上气，恍惚之间，我变成了墙上的那只蚊子，一动不动地趴在墙上，怎样都无法挣脱注定的命运。

再次睁开眼的时候，我躺在休息室的长椅上。身上裹着厚厚一层毯子，手里被塞了杯热水。白宇一直握着我的手，任我怎么说都不肯松开。我的左手被绑上一层绷带，看着就像真的割了腕一样。  
我对白宇说我休息好了，可以继续拍下一场。  
他摇摇头，为我理了理湿漉漉的头发。我给你请假了，我们去吃火锅。  
我说我要拍戏。  
白宇已经拿起手机在翻大众点评了，我一把抢过他的手机扔到地上。为什么他问都不问，就可以替我做决定？  
我说，我要拍戏。  
他叹了一口气，并没有跟我吵架的意思。  
我知道他在顾虑什么，可我就是觉得委屈。凭什么演个抑郁症的电影，他就要像对待抑郁症患者一样对待我？拍这个戏之前我们不是这样的。我们会吵架，会意见不合，还会冷战。但现在不一样了，他对我越好，越是百依百顺，我越觉得不知所措。我想说我没事，不过是早饭没吃，有些低血糖，戏还是可以照拍的。我讨厌被特殊对待。我不想成为任何人的累赘。  
我挣扎着想要站起来，却被白宇按在椅子上，动弹不得。他霸道而固执地吻了我，这么多天以来，我第一次感受到他的强势。屋顶在漏雨，一滴一滴，落到我的脸上，顺着颊边流进嘴巴，雨水像泪水一样咸。我闭着眼，听到白宇压抑着哭腔的声音。你为什么就不肯对我示弱呢。  
他说的是戏里的台词。我顺着接下去。那你要我怎么做。  
似乎在很久很久之前，曾经有一个干枯而瘦弱的女孩，微笑着向我展示了她的伤痕。她在我眼前亲手把最丑陋的一面剥开。她说你会回来的，因为我第一次看到你，就知道你是同类。  
女孩乱糟糟的长发铺在床单上，脸朝下趴着，像一具飘在水面上的浮尸。  
白宇冲我绽开了一个比哭还难看的笑。他说，我要你变得软弱，像我一样软弱。

五

这世界上，有一种鸟是没有脚的。它只能够一直地飞呀飞呀，飞累了就在风里面睡觉。这种鸟一辈子只能下地一次，那一次就是它死的时候。

我用梳子为女孩梳头发，她的头上有很多血痂，我不敢梳得太用力，生怕弄疼她。她说那些伤是无意识中挠出来的。  
这是我第几次来看望女孩，我也记不清了。在我的陪伴下，她从一开始的冷漠、狂躁，逐渐变得乖巧、温顺。朋友取笑我，说没来几次就认了个妹妹，班草魅力不减当年。  
他好累。女孩指着电影里的男人。我觉得我明白这种感觉，永远停不下来的悲哀。

我们把窗帘拉上，只留了一盏小灯。女孩缩成一团，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。  
你知道吗，无脚鸟也叫极乐鸟。我缓缓说。死亡的一瞬间，说不定是人生中最快乐的时刻。  
我不该给女孩说这些的。她转过头望着我，嘴角流露出一丝喜悦。你也这么想吗？  
那是一张十七八岁的花季少女的脸。我看着那张脸，完全无法把死亡两个字和她联想到一起。  
我想说你只是病了，病好了就不会再胡思乱想。但我说不出口。难道我的潜意识里也是这么认为的吗？可是人活在世上，不如意事十之八九，每个人不是都在苦苦坚持吗？一辈子不是捱着捱着就走完了吗？  
我想到了那个人。这些日子以来，他瘦削的身影在我一片混沌的脑海中反复闪现。

你好，白宇。  
你好，朱一龙。

我们在一个炎热的夏天相识，在另一个炎热的夏天相爱。自此，漫长的人生被劈成两半，无尽的煎熬突然有了意义。那时我们还是一样的。  
后来......后来......我无意识地咬着指甲，皮肉被撕开也浑然不觉。后来我变了，是我先做了逃兵。我把白宇一个人丢在岸上，却放任自己在沼泽中沉沦。我有时想要挣扎一下，可越是挣扎陷得越深。我爱他，这种爱比狠更令我感到愧疚。因为我再也不配站在他身边。我只能看着他离我越来越远，有朝一日，他会站在领奖台上，众星捧月，所有闪光灯都会对准他。而我只能缩在角落，通过电视直播锁定他的一举一动，然后裹紧被子，在药效发挥后沉沉睡去。  
我多想在被吞没之前再看他一眼。可我不能伸出手，也不能向他呼救，因为我一旦示弱，就等于把他也慢慢拉进了这个泥沼。我多么卑鄙。我明明爱他，却任性地希望他陪我一起毁灭。

女孩冰凉的手触及我的手腕。她像是发现了什么新大陆一样，用指尖小心翼翼地描绘着上面的疤痕。  
有那么一秒钟，我置身于纯然的恍惚中，不知该做出什么反应。  
原来我还在拍戏。  
我慌忙地抽出手，在导演还没喊卡之前，仓皇而逃。

六

今晚月色真美。  
我坐在天台的栏杆上，低头望去，脚下的车水马龙、灯光残影，在不绝于耳的鸣笛声中汇成一条璀璨的河流。  
无脚鸟在落地前，会不会贪恋广袤的天空？  
我试图唤回飘远的思绪，导演似乎在背后喊了一句什么，应该是取好景，准备正式拍摄了吧。  
只需纵身一跃。  
我甚至想象出他们看着我坠落的身影仓皇惊呼的样子。多么讽刺。一个演了十几年戏的人，自以为只要付出足够的努力，这世界上没有一个角色能够难住他。这样的演员却在一个小成本电影里，因入戏太深而自杀身亡。我深知网络舆论的可怕，一个普通人跳楼，没有人会在意，一个明星跳楼，铺天盖地的报道夹杂发酵过的言论，唾沫星子能再把我淹死一次。即使我的经济团队拿出医院的证明，最终也是被扣上精神不正常的帽子。病是原罪。  
我轻轻扶着栏杆，闭上眼，用每一寸皮肤每一个毛孔，呼吸着夜晚的风。如果能像风一般自由......

哥哥，下来！求你了！  
我们说好的，要一起拍一部电影！

又是他。他总是这样，一次又一次，在我想要放弃的时候，拼命拽住我的手，把我拉回那个肮脏又混浊的世界。我的脚上永远带着镣铐，以爱之名，铁链的另一端握在他的手中。可我不得不无耻地承认，我喜欢他这样，因为这是我留在那个世界唯一的理由。他需要我，就像我需要他。我们是彼此的最后一株稻草。

好吧，如果有他的话。

七

我猜，没有一部电影会像我们这样，开头便是一段激烈的床戏。  
我很讨厌拍床戏。一层又一层的工作人员把我和白宇围在床中央，扛摄像机的打光的补妆的，还有一个随时为我们指导动作的——我们的导演，一个大脑构造明显异于常人的疯子。我承认，有时候疯子和天才确实只有一线之隔，但单从这个电影开头来看，他是个彻头彻尾的疯子。  
我躁动不安地搓着手指，很想啃指甲，但我忍住了。我为什么还在听这个疯子讲戏呢，他又没有在我家装监控，他当然不知道我和白宇做爱时都拗过什么姿势，他设想中激情四射又剑拔弩张的效果，和现实完全相反。白宇在这方面一向很温柔，我们会先滑进浴缸，在热腾腾的水中享受一会儿两人时光，然后再开始干别的。

我闻到了烟味。白宇趁我补妆的空当溜到一旁，我轻轻推开助理，走过去掐灭了他的烟。  
好好拍戏。白宇不置可否地耸耸肩，像极了电影中的那个角色。导演也不知道去哪里乘凉了。片场是搭的内景，一堆人挤在里面像下饺子一样，又闷又热。你听他胡说。白宇哂笑，夺过我手里的烟扔到垃圾桶里。  
我能怎样？一切都是我自作自受，大老远跑来毛推自荐，非要接这个戏。我能罢演吗？

当然可以。

end


End file.
